


The Fire in Her Eyes

by eon109



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, City Elf Origin, City Elves, Denerim, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Fantastic Racism, Orlais, POV Alternating, Tevinter Imperium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eon109/pseuds/eon109
Summary: Kallian Tabris would have surely been a victim on her wedding day without the intervention of the Grey Wardens. Luckily for her she is an apostate and the only weapon she needs to survive is herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains strong language.  
> Also I don't have a beta reader so I'm really sorry if there's typos.  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

"Long ago, the elves lived as slaves to humans, and though they’ve been free for many generations now, they are far from equals."

 

“Wake up cousin!” Shianni grinned. Her words already starting to slur from the alcohol. “Why are you still in bed? It’s your big day!” Her tone was sickly.

Kallian Tabris rubbed her head and sat up, placing her arm on her knee.

“...just a little longer…” she growled. She had been enjoying her sleep.

“Come on! Don’t make me use cold water again,” Shianni sneered in response. This caused Tabs to sit up properly this time. She glared at her cousin. _Fuck you, Shianni_ , Tabs thought. _If you pour cold water over me one more time I swear to Andraste I’ll fucking gut you._

Safest to say Tabs was not in the best of moods.

“You _do_ remember what today is, don’t you?” Shianni continued. Shianni wasn’t bothered by Tabs’s glares; she was already giddy at the thought of the day ahead. The stench of alcohol clung to Shianni, and it wasn’t even the semi-good kind of alcohol. It was the piss-poor kind of ale that was the only alcoholic beverage they could afford.

“According to your breath, it’s get-drunk-before-noon day,” Tabs chided. It was no use however; at this stage Shianni could not be discouraged.

“No, you idiot. You’re getting married today! And Soris too!” Shianni exclaimed as Tabs rose from the bed reluctantly, still only in her small clothes. “That’s what I came to tell you! Your groom, Nelaros...he’s here early!”

“I don’t like the idea of this arranged match business.” Tabs muttered. 

“And who else are you going to marry? Besides, I already snuck a peek - he’s handsome!”

Tabs groaned. Not a man, for starters. She had no energy for this wedding business. But nevermind, Shianni appeared to have enough energy for the both of them. Her ideas widened as she recounted her dream for the day, she was practically skipping on the spot.

“There’s going to be music, decorations, feasting,” Shianni chorused.

“Weddings are so much fun! You’re so lucky!”

“I don’t feel lucky.” There was certainly definitely in her voice but also a hint of sorrow.

“Too bad! I’m just glad I got to be the one to tell you!” Shianni jeered. “All right” she relented. I’ll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress,” she stopped, as if she was about to leave Tabs in peace to get dressed herself but not a second later she found something else in that head of hers to say. “Oh, Soris said that he’ll be waiting for you outside. So move it!”. And with that her cousin was gone.

Tabs, now unabated, started towards the chest in the dusty corner where she kept what few things she owned. Inside was her wedding dress. Beige with ornate golden studs and jewels. It was beautiful. Not Tabs’ style but still beautiful. Tabs marveled at the dress. It was just like the dress nobles wear, albeit less authentic, but to the untrained eye the differences were practically non existent. Tabs red hair was still ragged and unruly but she was a sight to behold and, for an ‘alienage rat’, she looked like royalty.

The ramshackle room that she and the three other elves called a home seemed almost empty, after all the preparations for the wedding had been removed and other than the sound of the crackling fire, the house was silent. Kallian’s father, Cyrion Tabris, an aged, quiet man stood just past the corner waiting for her.

“Ah, my little girl,” her father shrugged. He sounded tired. “It’s...the last day I’ll be able to call you that.” Cyrion looked down at his feet solemnly and the longing was clear in his tone. “Oh, I wish your mother could have been here.”

Tabs groaned, “why today?” She complained. “Just because my betrothed is early…”

“I’m sure they sent your betrothed early for a good reason,” he reasoned. “The Elder took it in stride, at least. Maybe trouble was brewing at the Highever Alienage. Or the family didn’t want your betrothed travelling later in the season. Whatever the reason, I paid the dowry, the Chantry issued the permit, and everything worked out fine.”

“But I don’t want to get married” grumbled Tabs monotonously.

Her father laughed. It was a kind laugh. “I understand. Before I met Adaia, I was ready to go hunt for the Dalish. Just be glad _I_ chose the match. Without parents to represent you, children like your cousin Soris end up marrying _whoever_ the elder can find.”

“I appreciate your efforts.” She really did. But she was never going to be happy with the result.

“All right, time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape,” he joked.

“Don’t worry; It’ll be fine.” But her voice rang hollow.

“Oh, one last thing before you go, my dear.” Cyrion paused and his tone became one of concern. “Your martial training…” he lectured. “The swordplay, knives, and _whatever else_ your mother trained you in.” There was an unspoken warning between the two of them. The magic. He meant. Don’t let anyone else know about her magic. “Best not to mention it to your betrothed,” her father quipped in hushed tones.

“I take it you didn’t say anything?”

“Well, it’s not exactly something that would have made it _easy_ to find a match for you.” He sighed, pretending everything was fine. “We don’t want to seem like trouble makers, after all.” Sorrow came over his wrinkled features once again. “Adaia made that mistake.”

Tabs snarled through gritted teeth. “The humans who killed her made a bigger one.”

“Our world is full of so many injustices” he resigned. “Take this.” He said handing his daughter a pair of old leather boots - her mother’s boots. “Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It’s the very least I can give you as you start your new life. Go on, then. I still have things to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you” he grunted, sad to see his little girl off.

So she left her home, unbeknownst to her, not to return for a very long time.

 

Shianni lay on the floor surrounded by the three nobles. She looked hurt, desperate, violated. They stopped as Kallian and Soris entered his quarters, still dressed in their wedding attire.

“My my,” taunted the rapist. “What have we here?”

“Don’t worry; we’ll make short work of these two” his friends sneered arrogantly.

“Quiet, you idiot!” The Arl’s son bellowed. “They’re covered in enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?”. Vaughan may have been a sadist, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew when things weren’t going so well for him.

“You tell me,” Tabs replied for them in a sinister tone.

“All right,” he waved his hands, half in protest, half in surrender, “let’s not be too hasty here.” Vaughan propositioned the two elves. “Surely we can talk this over…”

“You really think you can talk your way out of this?” she snarled.

Shianni was sobbing now, Tabs had never seen the drunk cry. Not once. “ _Please_ ,” she begged. “Just...get me out of here! I want to go home!” Tabs watched as Shianni wept.

“Think for a minute. Kill _me_ , and you ruin more lives than just your own.” the rapist implored. “By dawn, the city will run red with elven blood.”

Tabs _listened_.

“Think about it”, he dictated, harsh but casual. “You know how this ends.” His lips grew into a sly grin, “or we could talk this through...now that you have my undivided attention.”

The elf was twitchy now. “How dare you threaten us!”, she flexed her blood-soaked hands in preparation to strike.

Vaughan was losing his patience with the ‘knife-eared bitch’ and doubt crept in, she was an unarmed elven women who was somehow covered in gouts of blood.

What if she did kill him?

“Last chance. Kill me, and destroy everything you care about. Or hear me out and change your life for the _better_ ,” he clenched his fists as the nobles frustration bled through.

Soris, who had been quiet for most of this meeting, interrupted, fear for his people was all over his face. “But cousin,” the elf lad despaired, “what if they’re right? They’ll purge the Alienage again!”

“Fine. Talk fast, Vaughan,” she spat the human's name.

He smiled at the mage’s seemingly piqued interest. Relaxing slightly, he spoke. “Here’s our situation. You are skilled, obviously. We fight here, perhaps you even manage to _kill_ us…” one could tell from the fast paced nature of his speech that he was thinking on his feet. He turned, looking at a portrait hung on the wall. Arl Urien in his youth maybe? “My father won’t let that _go_. Your pigsty of an alienage will be burned to the ground.”

It was said with such confidence that it didn’t sound like a speculation, it sounded like a fact. Anger swelled up inside Tabs. If this human tries to take the Alienage from them, he'll regret it. 

“Or, you turn and walk away…” Tabs’ eyes narrowed, “with forty sovereigns added to your purses. You take that money and leave Denerim tonight. No repercussions, and you can go where you like.” Vaughan’s voice was smug and soft, slick like velvet.

There was a new, rarer emotion underneath all the anger. Fear. Fear that she wouldn't be able to protect the Alienage like it had protected her all these years. Fear that she could only fail. Instead she had to do what only she could do - protect herself.

“Then give me the money. I accept your deal,” the mage snarled.

“But you won’t hurt the women, right?” Soris blundered out, fear and shame colouring his words. There was no point in even inquiring. He had hope, but Tabs already knew the answer.

“The women stay,” purred Vaughan. “They go home tomorrow, slightly worse for wear,” he smirked, “and you’ll be long gone. That’s the deal. Take it or leave it.”

Forty sovereigns was a lot of money. More money than she’d ever seen. It was on an entirely different scale...but the human disgusted her. Could she just leave? What of all he’d done? She twirled the wedding ring she had taken from Nelaros’ dead body. Killed by guards, the first victim of what could potentially be a very bloody affair for the elves. Maybe this is the best option after all? It would prevent further deaths in the Alienage. Shianni isn’t weak, she’s strong. She will recover and the Alienage can just forget about all this.

“All right.”

The rapist was taken aback. Surprised, he confirmed, “then...it’s a deal?”

Tabs felt sick to her stomach, but this had to be the right thing to do. She wanted to leave this place as soon as she could, _with the gold_ of course, so she wasn’t forced to watch her cousin a moment longer.

“I said yes, didn’t I?” she asserted through gritted teeth, her jaw clenched and her eyes piercing.

The human continued to talk. “Glad to see your priorities are in the right place,” he boasted, suddenly chummy with his pardoner.

 _Just fuckin’ give me the gold,_ Tabs thought to herself.

Vaughan couldn’t be happier now, his ego even more inflated as he asserted his dominance over the elf who had condoned his actions and permitted him to continue enjoying his party. “You leave the city tonight, and you never come back. Nobody hears about this - not my father, not your neighbours, _nobody_ ,” he threatened.

Shianni hadn’t said another word. Presumably she was still in shock, or in pain or whatever. Perhaps it was the fear of further punishment that kept her silent, fear of making it worse if she spoke, now it was clear Kallian wasn’t here to rescue her.

Tabs still had time to back out.

 _No_.

“So long as we get our money.”

Vaughan sighed, as if he had forgotten about the payment. “One of my men will bring you your money once you’re outside the palace.”

He smiled, his voice thick. “Now, if you’ll excuse me?”

“We’ve a party to return to.”

 

After stashing the money, the two returned to the Alienage, probably against their better judgement. But, they’d come this far; they needed to return before getting out of town for a while.

“You have returned! What news? Is that...blood on your clothes?” Valendrian looked concerned, and with good cause. Especially as Tabs was the only woman returning.

Soris took it upon himself to reply to the elder. He sounded nervous; he’d already expressed on the journey back that he was having second thoughts about what they just did. Soris began to think - only when the deed was already done, mind him - that this was not what was best for the alienage at all. “It’s human blood...mostly,” he squeaked.

“Maker preserve us! What happened?!” exclaimed the Elder. Tabs could detect equal anger and concern.

“The rest of the women are fine” she told him, narrowly avoiding the subject of their blame. She wasn’t lying, she told herself, they were fine - if what was happening to them could be classed as fine. “But we couldn’t free them,” she continued.

“Then we were right to fear,” Valendrian’s voice broke as if he was about to start weeping himself. “I wish we could have done more for them.” He shook his head in shame. Little did he know, that more could have been done.

Before Kallian or Soris had time to speak again another elf came running up to the Elder. “The guards are here!” he screeched.

 _Flat-eared cunt._ Tabs thought. Vaughan had betrayed them and tipped off the guard. _Huh,_ she smirked, _what did she expect from a rapist human pig_. At least, they weren’t templars. If Vaughan had seen her magic, he’d be dead.

“Don’t panic,” but Valendrian’s voice was already quivering with apprehension as he spoke, “let’s see what comes of this.”

The garrison sauntered up, fully armed and armoured. Tabs felt a violent twitch. Indeed, she had killed over a dozen of their comrades in arms not too long before.

“I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of the Alienage!” their bearded leader cried out authoritatively.

“Here, Captain,” Valendrian replied, he still sounded nervous as he stood in front, protecting the two young delinquents. Tabs and Soris remained silent. “I take it you’ve come in response to today’s disruption?” he questioned.

“Don’t play ignorant with me, elder. You will not prevent justice from being done,” the Captain jeered.

 _Justice!_ Tabs thought. _Justice would be a rapist getting what he deserves and the elves not being forced to sell their friends for scraps! I should have killed him when I had the chance._

“Two elves attacked the arl’s palace; they slaughtered guards and stole from his son.” The guard captain looked the elves in the vicinity up and down. “You two certainly match the descriptions we have. Guards, disarm them!” he ordered, gesturing towards Soris and Tabs before turning back to his fellow guardsmen. “These two will wait in the dungeons until the arl or king returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!”

The guards seized the elves, taking Soris' stolen swords. He turned to the captain and cried out, “why can’t you humans leave us alone?!”

“Silence, you!” The captain snapped back.

Tabs was not so easily disarmed, however. They could not take away her magic, and as soon as they unhanded her, they’d get what was coming to them. She’d see to that. An apostate like her needed no other weapon than herself.

But then he arrived. 

 _What in the name of the Forgotten Gods?_ Her heart quickened.

Ser Tavish stood behind the garrison. A smug and horrible man who disliked and mistrusted everyone. Yet there was nothing he hated more than magic. He barged his way to the front, interrupting their arrest.

"What is it, Templar? The situation is well under control, as you can see."

"I doubt that." the Templar scorned. "I have reason to believe that the dozen dead men under  _your_ command might have fallen victim to foul magic.

"What evidence do you have?" the captain interjected, clearly not a fan of the abrasive Templar. "I saw no signs of magic on the bodies."

Tavish scoffed. Clearly, wondering why a simple guardsman thought he knew better than a Templar. But he was right, wasn't he? Tabs was careful. The magic she used was purely personal and thus left no mark on her victims. Frankly, Soris did most of the killing, she just...improved his skills.

"My business is no concern of yours, Captain. We cannot risk rogue mages going free. I have a statement from a reliable witness." 

Vaughan, the bastard.An unarmed woman couldn't have done all that damage even with the help of a scrawny elf wielding a sword too big for him - not without a little arcane intervention. She had to give Vaughan credit, he more intelligent than she imagined.

Soris was no mage. It was only a matter of time until they found out about her, she could come forward and save Soris, her father and the Alienage a lot of trouble. She'd be taken by the Templars anyway. At least this way she could save Soris from needless Templar interrogation.

But even then what was the point? Save him from one horrid fate just to send him to another? She couldn't save anyone. Not even her best friend.

But Soris didn't rat her out. That was the worst part. The two remained silent.

Then the ginger-haired bitch came running forward. Elva. How Tabs hated her. "No! Stop!" she screeched. "It was her! She's the mage, the wench!" 

"Son of a tied up -" the skeptical captain relented. "Fine, you may take _that_ one. I ask only one thing, Ser Templar, make sure justice is served."

Tavish descended on Tabs, smiting her down. "Your days are numbered, mage." 

She was taken aback and fell to her knees. The pain was excruciating. It was like her body was on fire. _Resist_. She'd prepared her entire life in case this day came.  _Resist_. Her nose began to bleed. Perhaps from the mental effort? She wasn't sure. As Tabs struggled, she looked pleadingly to the Hahren for help. But there was nothing Valendrian could do against the Templar or the human guards. He was powerless, and so was Tabs. She was not used to that. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. 

Soris was stunned also, the young elf falling to the floor before regaining his composure. 

Valendrian watched the two elves, sadness in his eyes. Yet, he did nothing but offer a resigned, “ahh, that it has come to this!”.  _Like all the elves in the Alienage, the humans have ripped the spine from his back_ , Kallian thought. Missing the irony that she would be hailed a spineless coward who valued money over morality by everyone she's ever loved. 

She slipped out of consciousness.

“Move out, men!” the Captain shouted and Valendrian had no choice but to let them go.

 

"Wake up cousin!" Soris whispered with urgency as the garrison and Ser Tavis dragged the elves through the now-quiet Market District of Denerim. It was evening and the sun was just beginning to set; the usual vendors who prowled the district every single day were just packing up. 

“...just a little longer…” she whimpered. Her head hurt. It was as if she'd been kicked by a horse. And her face was wet. Had Shianni been pouring cold water on her again, she said she'd get up - eventually.

No this wasn't water. This was warm, and sticky? Tabs was confused.

"Shianni?"

"No," Soris shuddered. Not Shianni, however she was doing. "It's me, Soris. You need to get a hold of yourself. We have to get out of here."

"Can I get you a ladder, _so you can get off my back?_ " Tabs muttered angrily.

"You're terrible," Soris crossed his arms, not amused in the slightest and scared shitless that the guards would hear. "Do you really think _now_ is the time for this. Get up, cousin!"

Tabs groaned and wiped the blood from her face. She had no energy and, more importantly, no mana. There was nothing she could do.

She was going to die, cold, bleeding and alone. 

_Bleeding._

She knew what she had to do.

"Distract them," Tabs ordered her cousin, without alerting the guards. "I have a plan." 

As they approached the arl's of Denerim's estate, Soris began his distraction. Right now his voice was his only asset, so he began to talk. "Ser, please. Can we stop for a moment? I don't feel so good, that magic-Templar thing you did really did a number on me when I fell over. I think I may have ruptured something? I'm not quite sure -"

Tavish growled and marched quickly towards Soris. Then, he slapped him with the back of his face right across the face. Soris simply clutched his cheek with his hand. "Quiet, elf. Keep walking."

Tabs had risen to her feet in this time. Focusing on the blood still flowing on her nose, she channeled all that she had through it. At first she felt like she was dying, but this was soon replaced by a feeling of exhilaration as the mana flowed through her. Revitalised, Full of newfound mana and confidence, carefully, she cast her spell. Her skin became as hard as stone and she flung a series of Arcane Bolts at Tavish. 

"Aaah, I hate this part," Soris remarked to himself. 

One of the guards swung his sword in her direction. Another actually hit her. She felt the pain. It was definitely going to bruise. Maybe he even made her bleed. It didn't matter; the more blood the better. But there was no significant damage. Their swords were no match for her Rock Amour. 

Ser Tavish was not so easily taken care off, especially in her weakened state. She was just a novice apostate, he was a skilled and well-decorated Templar. She didn't stand a chance. Soris was unarmed so had to stay out of it, even if he had wanted to do otherwise, which lets face he probably would have preferred not to. It was just her against a dozen of guards and, most importantly, a very pissed off Templar. This was their only chance of escape, but if they ran for it they'd just be killed from behind, stabbed in the back as opposed to the front. That was if Soris could even manage to get away from the guards.

Tabs could only see one option. 

 _I'm sorry, cousin_.  _Please forgive me._

This way only one of them would be stabbed in the back.

She began casting. There was so much blood. The blood mage targeted Soris, her friend, her ally. She turned her magic onto him and sucked out his life force. 

"What are you _doing_?" he cried out betrayed.

She could tell her cousin was in pain, but she had to do this. She was too weak to continue using her own blood and Tavish was bearing down on her. This was her only chance. Or so she told herself. As bad as Soris felt, Tabs felt twice as good. She could feel the magic pulsing through her blood. She felt _alive_. More alive than she ever had. 

Soris stumbled, noticeably very weak. Tabs wanted to stop. She didn't want to kill him,  _what am I doing?_ She thought.  _Stop_ _!_

She had to think quickly, before Tavish could get the jump on her and smite her down again. Tabs engaged Tavish in a subtle mental manipulation that put him down for a short amount of time. Disorientated he clutched his head in pain. This was her opportunity to finish him, get Soris and run. But, the guards were still active. What if she failed? What if she couldn't kill Tavish? He wouldn't be stunned forever, and she didn't know that many offensive spells. Now a known blood mage, if she failed she'd be executed on the spot.

_Is it worth the risk? What about Soris? Is he worth the risk?_

Tabs came to her conclusion and she ran.

"Please, don’t leave me here…" Soris begged, still weak from her spell, as he lay on the floor. She'd gone too far to go back for him. There wasn't time. Maybe if she'd gone straight to him in the first place, they'd have both made it out but it was too late - she'd made her decision and she, and Soris, were going to have to live with it. He didn't resist, so they won't kill him, or at least not for this.  _He'll be fine_ , she reassured herself, though she did not know this at all. In fact, she suspected otherwise. She knew better than anyone what vengeful humans did to elves who fought back.

"I'm sorry Soris," she yelled to him as she ran. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"No! No, don’t leave me here!" His desperate cries rang out through the Market district.

But his pleas were to no avail. Kallian Tabris had abandoned him to rot.

 


End file.
